1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the cooling of electrical components, and in particular to the use of a heat sink with fins and an electrical fan for discharging air against the fins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many electrical devices require means to dissipate heat. The use of heat sinks is common. A typical heat sink is a metal block to which the electrical components that generate heat are mounted. Some of the heat sinks also have fins which assist in dissipating the heat. Some devices use fans which direct air longitudinally through the fins to assist in the heat dissipation.